


Союз на крови

by 006_stkglm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Get
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каноне Риба «поссорила» Френсиса с Драконом, но могла и примирить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Союз на крови

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Ричарда Армитиджа  
> АУ по отношению к событиям книг и сериала Hannibal (NBC)/Ганнибал (серия 3х12)

Когда Дракон впервые заговаривает с ним, его голос повергает Фрэнсиса в трепет. Его звук вламывается в сознание и ширится там, словно набат, покуда он не перестает слышать что-либо кроме этого рева, покуда он не начинает чувствовать, как вибрируют, отзываясь, кости, и вниз по позвоночнику проходит волна, когда мощь этого гласа едва сдерживает оковы его тела. За этим гулом и _величием_ Фрэнсис не улавливает слов, лишь ощущение, но оно такое же ясное, как если бы Дракон написал для него послание кровью — он хочет Рибу. Он не говорит _как_ , но Фрэнсис знает Дракона, знает что тот жаждет лишь крови, отдающей дегтярной чернотой в холодном сиянии луны.

Он не хочет ее отдавать.

Он делает, что может. То, что кажется очевидным: пытается поглотить силу Дракона, а когда не получается — оттолкнуть Рибу. Он не хочет, чтобы она _преобразилась_ , как миссис Лидс или миссис Джакоби. Он радуется, когда Уилл Грэм — такой странный, тщедушный и какой-то робкий в своих массивных очках — подкидывает ему, _Дракону_ , наживку.

О, он не слепец. Он знаком с мнением доктора Лектера о Чилтоне, и разделяет его отчасти. Доктор Чилтон позер и дурак. Он хнычет и трясется за свою жизнь, он жалок и недостоин преображения, но Дракон жаждет развернуть крылья, и качество аудитории, понимает Фрэнсис, отходит на второй план. А потом в дверь звонят…

В первое мгновенье Фрэнсис решает не открывать. Но это Риба, это прекрасная Риба, которая называла его «милым» и ласкала его своими устами и лоном. Дракон впервые смотрит на нее взглядом, который не застит кровавая пелена. Изнутри, из того темного тайного места, в котором Фрэнсис и Дракон еще являются единым целым, поднимается жар, похожий на тот, что он испытывал, наблюдая за своим отражением в зеркалах на глазах мистера Джакоби и его детей. Риба очень милая. Она принесла ему суп.

Когда Фрэнсис подхватывает ее на руки, она ойкает — не испуганно, просто от неожиданности — и тут же обвивает его шею руками. Дракон настороженно прислушивается к ее лепету о том, что все будет хорошо, и какой он замечательный, и Фрэнсис внезапно передумывает насчет спальни и кладет ее тут же в гостиной на диван. В двух шагах от наблюдающего за ними круглыми глазами доктора Чилтона. Риба снимает блузку, обнажая упругую маленькую грудь, и Фрэнсис, загораживая ее своим телом, позволяет кимоно соскользнуть на пол. Он слышит, как Чилтон испуганно втягивает воздух и чувствует, как внутри него, довольный и грозный, рокочет Великий Красный Дракон.

Лоно Рибы смыкается вокруг него податливо и упруго, обволакивая его влажным пульсирующим жаром. Она охватывает его бедра своими, скрещивает лодыжки и тянет его еще ближе к себе, в себя. Ее пальцы сжимают его плечи, и движение, которым она скользит ладонью вдоль его хребта, ощущается так, словно она ласкает Дракона. Эта мысль взрывается у него в мозгу китайским фейерверком, за которым готовы последовать и его чресла, но краем уха он улавливает звук, нарушающий диссонанс их прекрасного соития.

Чилтон что-то мычит сквозь залепляющий ему рот кусок скотча. Возможно, он молится. Дракон наклоняет голову набок: ноги доктора раздвинуты и наполовину окрепший член хорошо виден. Или богохульствует. Дракон действует прежде, чем Фрэнсис успевает сообразить, что происходит: он подтаскивает коляску вплотную к дивану, нагибается, наблюдая свое отражение в расширившихся от ужаса зрачках, и стискивает зубы. Они так же остры, как те, что Фрэнсис держит в стакане…

Доктор визжит, точнее, пытается, но его губы намертво слеплены скотчем. Дракон брезгливо выплевывает кусок мяса, бывший секунду назад членом доктора Чилтона, и наблюдает за собственным отражением в его глазах. Его лицо в крови, он чувствует, как она стекает ему в горло и по подбородку. Доктор дергается в своем кресле, кровь брызжет из обрубка во все стороны, яркой россыпью покрывают скомканный халат Фрэнсиса, орошают его спину, грудь Рибы.

— О, Ди, — шепчет она, выгибаясь, ее бедра исполняют бешеный танец, от ее лодыжек у него на бедрах останутся синяки, — Ди!  
Капли крови на ее шоколадной коже кажутся черными. Доктор бьется в своем кресле, его лицо багровеет от сдерживаемого вопля, обрубок дергается, капли густо падают на лицо Фрэнсиса, в его рот, на лицо Рибы. Она вздрагивает, не замедляя неистовой пляски чресел, тянется к щеке, но Фрэнсис опережает ее, слизывая с ее лица теплые капли. В ее огромных распахнутых слепых глазах он видит свое отражение… он видит _их с Драконом_ отражение — и оно прекрасно. Они кончают одновременно: выгибающаяся Риба, напряженный, как змея перед броском, Фрэнсис и Дракон, ловящий последние отголоски затухающей жизни доктора Чилтона ртом.

Фрэнсис думает, что ни одно _преображение_ , которое он совершил, не сравнится с тем, на которые подвигает его Риба. Застывший ужас на перекошенном лице доктора Чилтона служит безмолвным подтверждением.  
— Я хочу ее такой, — рокочет Дракон, слизывая с пульсирующей венки на горле Рибы брызги чужой крови.  
— Мы хотим ее такой, — поправляет Фрэнсис, и Дракон соглашается.


End file.
